S & M Forever
by aSimpleDaughter
Summary: "Some people are meant to fall in love-" I tried to tell him, but he cut me off before I could even finish, "But not meant to be together." He finished. Everyone, this is the story of how my life turned upside down, because of one crazy thing. I guess one thing does lead to another, until you realize the mistake you've made from the very beginning. [Max/OC]
1. S & M Forever

_"Some people are meant to fall in love-" I tried to tell him, but he cut me off before I could even finish,_

_"But not meant to be together." He finished._

* * *

><p>Everyone, this is the story of how my life turned upside down, because of one crazy thing.<p>

I guess one thing does lead to another, until you realize the mistake you've made from the very beginning..

My name's Shelby, and my whole life turned upside down because of one person.

Max Thunderman.


	2. Special Scene (Prologue)

**Hey guys, this is my second attempt of writing a Thundermans fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! Here's the prologue, or more like a special scene of the story before we move on to the actual story itself.**

* * *

><p><em>"Some people are meant to fall in love-" I tried to tell him but he cut me off before I could even finished,<em>

_"But not meant to be together." He finished._

* * *

><p><strong>Special scene (Prologue)<br>**

.

_Roses are red, the Thundermans are blue. I don't own anything, only Shelby. Woohoo._

_._

_._

"Max?" I called out.

"Hey Shelby," He greeted me rather awkwardly, "Listen, do you have uhmm.. a spare minute? So we could, you know talk?"

"Uh, sure." I replied, sounding more of a question than an answer.

We went outside the school grounds, and stopped at the entrance.

"Why are we outside the school?" I asked him,

"Because, you and me are going to a little trip at the beach." He said cheerfully, with a boyish smile on his face.

"A beach?" I tried to stifle a laugh, "Since when did you want to go to a beach?"

"Since right now, come on let's go!" Max said, before grabbing my hand and leading me, to I suppose where the beach was.

After a few minutes of running, boy was Max fast, we finally reached the beach. Don't even ask me why Max manage to find a beach in Hiddenville. Considering the fact it is a relatively small town. I guess that's why they call it Hiddenville.

"Okaaayyy, now close your eyes." Max said, turning to face me.

"What?"

"Close your eyes," He repeated

"Why?" I asked

"Would you please just close your eyes?" I sighed in defeat, before closing my eyes. "Are they close?" I heard him asked again,

"Yes, now what are you planning to do with me Max? You're lucky I actually like you, otherwise you're face is probably pulverized already." I said, and he chuckled.

"That is why I like you too, and don't worry I'm just taking you to the middle of the sea and left you there to drown-"

"Max!" I yelled, not liking his joke.

"Okay okay, sorry Shel." He answered while laughing slightly. The next thing I knew, I felt Max held my hand, which sent goosebumps down my back. "You know, I always got you." He whispered at my ear. I swear I was blushing at this exact moment.

"Come on," We started walking again, while Max guided me because I had my eyes closed. "Hey, no peeking alright?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

After awhile, we stopped suddenly. I hadn't heard anything or Max speaking, I was afraid I was alone already.

"Uhmm?" I sort of called out,

"Don't worry I'm still here. Oh! I forgot you could open your eyes now," I rolled my eyes, right after I opened them. I gasped at the sight in front of me,

"Woah," I managed to utter. It was so beautiful, the sunset I mean. It's rays are bright orange while the sun itself was yellowish orange, and the sky was a mixture of a cool blue and deep purple. Everything was perfect.

"Not yet, it is." I looked beside me and saw Max, he probably heard everything I said. "Here," He held out his palm, only to reveal a small shell necklace.

"Wow," I gasped, while taking it from him. I held it out, so I could see it more clearly. "It's beautiful Max, did you made this?" I asked him, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously, while turning red.

"Well-I uh, sort of got help from uhm.. Phoebe and then she-she help taught me how. But, I promise I made that entirely." He showed me his cute smile, which made me giggled. He looked really cute right now, stuttering in front of me.

"I think it's really beautiful, and now I know that you've made this entirely, made me want to like it even more." I stated, and his face lit up. I carefully placed the necklace around my neck, it shone under the sunlight.

"It's perfect, really suits me well." I smiled at Max, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, because I still have one more surprise to go!" Max said, and I laughed.

"One more?" I asked, and he nodded before walking over next to a really big tree. He ushered me to come over, so I did what he told me to do.

"Look at this, ta-da!" He showed a carving on the middle of the tree, where it read: S + M, with a heart around it.

I smiled, and went to feel the rough surface, from the bark of the tree. I stared at Max, really touched and at the same time happy that he even allotted his time to do these kinds of things for me. I looked at the tree again where our initials are carved, but realized that something was missing.

Max must've noticed me frown, because he asked me if something was wrong "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"It's missing something," I told him, then picked up a sharp stick from the ground, and carved out the words below our initials the infinity word:

"Forever," Max said, staring at me with a soft smile on his face.

"So it's locked, Shelby and Max, forever." I said and went over to hug him, I buried my face on his shoulder. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes, I couldn't do it. He has done so much, and I couldn't find the perfect timing to tell him. I actually didn't want to do it, but I need to.

"Princess? Shelby?" I laughed at the nickname he used for me, I released my head from his shoulder, to find him with a sad expression on his face too. "Hey, are you alright?" I sniffed, but nodded anyway.

"Listen, uhm Shel. I actually brought you here, for two reasons." I listened to him. "One, of course is the sunset, the necklace, and the- this." He looked at the tree that's carved with our initials. "But the second reason, is that uhm," He stopped, not being able to say anything. I could see his eyes getting a little watery, I became confused. Max Thunderman never cry right? I mean ever?

"Max?" I placed one hand on his shoulder, while the other one reached out to cupped his cheek. "Hey, what is it? You can tell me anything, besides I have something to tell you too."

"Well, in that case, you should go first." He said, and I kind of regretted telling him that I needed to tell him something.

"Oh, well uhm," I breathed deeply, letting go of his face, and stepping backwards a little bit to be out of his grasp. He became confused, "Max, I'm going back to L.A." I looked at Max, he didn't say anything so I took this as a chance to continue.

"My manager said that he signed a contract for me, I'm going to be filming a new movie the day after I come back to L.A. Since, my previous film was a success, my manager said that many production companies wanted me to be the main character of their movie, one said that they would be paying me at least 10 million to accept the main role. Yesterday, I got a call from my manager and said that if I wasn't going to answer surely, he would turned their offer down. But I thought about it, and since the 10 million is pretty big, I-"

"What did you told him?" Max asked, now worried. I sighed sadly,

"I said yes," His face fell down even, harder than before.

"Oh, so how long will you be at L.A?"

"They said eight months, but it could possibly extend if something goes wrong."

"Eight months without my princess? It's kind of hard, if you think about it." Max said, I don;t know if he was joking or not.

"Hey," I held his hand. "Don't worry, eight months will just pass quick. Besides, I'll call and visit you right after we're done filming."

"I hope so, when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow." I answered softly, I looked up and saw Max trying his hard not to cry.

"So, I guess this is our last chance, before you leave?" I nodded at his question "Okay.." He whispered

"Max," I said "What about us?"

"What about us?" He repeated.

"I mean, what now? I'll leave tomorrow, and I won't be able to see you for at least eight months." I pointed out "So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know," He tried to force a smile, but failed.

"But, we're still together right? I mean, we've just started dating two days ago, we can't possibly end it all now?" I asked him, not liking his reaction.

"Shel, listen to me." He spoke "You're going to L.A, eight months of never seeing each other, and I probably have my own problems to deal here too, well that's because Phoebe's here."

I let him continue, "But," He sighed "Let's face it, I know you know that I like you very much, and I know you feel the same way for me as well."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him

He breathed deeply once more, "I think we should break up,"

"What? Why?"

"Shelby, long distance relationships are very hard to deal with. At least, if we break up, it would be more easier to deal with. But, I promise you, once you get back, we'll start dating again, and things will be like normal."

"I'm still not sure about this, Max." I told him

"Besides, you need more time to focus on your career once you're there. No distractions will get the job done, faster. After eight months we'll be together for as long as you wish." He sent me a boyish grin.

"Well, okay." I said "I guess, this is what the quote from my favorite book is implying right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Some people are meant to fall in love with each other-"_

"_But not meant to be together_." Max finished for me, I was surprised I didn't know he was the type of guys to read those books.

"You read that?" I stifled a laugh

"Blame Phoebe on this one," He joked, which caused me to laugh more. After that, we just stared at each other, no words being spoken. Just us.

"Max,"

"Yes, princess?"

"I love you." I told him and he gave me a smile.

"I love you too." He went to lean in, probably to kiss me, but I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly. I smirked at him.

"You can kiss me, once we're together again. I promise." I said, while grinning.

"But, that was suppose to be a good bye kiss." He complained, while pouting his lips. So, what I did, I gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Hey, that tree says we'll be together. Believe in that tree, alright?" He laughed,

"I promise." He said

"Well, I should start packing by now." I looked at my watch, then back at Max "So um, see you soon?" I said

"See you soon, Shelby." This time, Max was the one who gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye princess."

I gave him one final smile.

.

.

"Bye Max."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the prologue, guys this is like a special scene in this story alright? So make sure you read it! REVIEW AND FAVE AND FOLLOW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Arriving at Hiddenville

**Hey guys! I hope you like the prologue! This is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy. XOXO Oh! And p.s the whole story will be revolving only around Shelby's POV alright?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Some people are meant to fall in love-" He cut me off before I could even finish,<br>_

_"But not meant to be together." He finished._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The new girl<br>**

_._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Shelby and the other characters, that are obviously not from Nickelodeon._

.

"Ms. Campbell, we're here."

"Oh, what?" I shot up from my seat, obviously looking very unattractive because of my crazy-looking hair.

"Sorry, I-uh" I cleared my throat, while rubbing my eyes. "I fell asleep, where are we exactly?"

"Well, we're in Hiddenville Ms. Campbell. You're mother decided that you need a _time-off_ for all the stress you've been put up lately." My personal assistant-slash-bodyguard-slash-my trusty friend and sidekick, JJ, informed me.

"Oh right, may I ask what time is it?" I asked him, still a little loopy from my sleepy state.

"It's around..." He looked at his watch. "Four in the afternoon, Ms. Campbell." He answered, showing off his British accent.

"Jay, I told you to not call me Miss Campbell, we're basically almost the same age, so no need for that." I told him politely. Honestly, I didn't know why my parents chose a kid like JJ to be my P.A. I mean, think about it? They could've pick someone else who's older than me, to make sure I'm _more_ protected, right? And, they even chose a 16 year old _British_ kid, I kind of enjoyed listening to how JJ speaks sometimes. But, that's just it, I think the most obvious reason why my parents chose JJ to be my P.A is for me to be more _socialized_. I've never been in the outside world before, because I'm too caught up in acting. JJ's the only friend I have since the time I began my acting career, which is exactly two years ago.

"Sorry Kelsey- Shelby! I mean-uh?" He stammered, and I laughed at the sight of him.

"I don't actually mind either of those names, but I think it would be best if you're used to calling me by my screen name? Dont'cha think?" I said, and he slightly laughed.

"Okay, Kelsey." He said, "Sorry, I'm just not used to calling my boss her first name." He pointed out, showing his British accent once more.

"Not unless if you're the same age as your boss." I said, and he smiled at me.

"True that," He replied, while nodding his head. I gotta admit, JJ's pretty good-looking, you know with his accent and his personality and all. But overall, that's it, I don't think I could go farther than that. I only think of JJ as my close friend, crush? Possibly, but the type of guy that I like and possibly end up with? Definitely not.

"Hey Jay, where are we staying for the night?" I asked him while standing up, and heading over to the mirror to fix my hair. Yes, there is a mirror in a private airplane.

"Your dad told me that, they booked us a room at an apartment not to far from here."

"Great, where's the apartment?" I tried to brush the strands of hair sticking out.

"The small building, next to the school located in this town." JJ said.

"Okay then, let's go." I finished fixing myself up, and went to grab my backpack. "Are we taking a taxi?"

"Yeah," He responded, while getting his bag as well and my luggage. "Come on, Kelsey."

"Coming!" I yelled, before going down the staircase of our plane. After that, I went to help Jay in our luggage, because it was awfully a lot. He tried to protested when I grabbed my suitcase, he said that it was his job to carry my things. But being me, I shushed him and said that there were other things he could carry. Besides, my luggage's not that heavy anyway.

"I told you I could carry those you know." I heard JJ speak beside me. He was carrying two backpacks that were on his chest and back, and was also holding a larger suitcase than mine in his right hand.

"What are you, staying for a half a year here?" I asked him sarcastically, while chuckling. "You know, that we're only staying for a month right?"

"You think this is all mine?" He asked me,

"Uh yeah," I said in a duh tone. "Who else would that belong to?"

"Actually, yours." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, taxi!" He yelled suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"Great job in scaring the crap out of me, Joseph James!" I said sarcastically.

"Not my fault that you're such a scaredy cat," He defended, "And stop calling me by my real name!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, before a taxi stopped in front of us and I went inside.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, there are no more rooms?" Jay asked the lady.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no more rooms available." She reasoned.

"Look miss, we're not from around here. Obviously, we don't know where else to go!" Just after that, thunder started to be heard and it was raining very hard. I became worried, where was we suppose to stay for the night?

"Sir, I'm sorry but I told you there are no more rooms unoccupied. We didn't receive any reservation saying that Ms. Campbell was staying for the night today." The lady told JJ.

JJ sighed deeply, and ran his hand through his hair, probably from frustration.

"Look Jay, don't worry it's none of our fault we didn't know. Dad and mom should be the one blamed for this." I told him, in hopes of calming him down.

"I am fully aware of that Ms. Campbell, but what are we going to do now? Your father's going to kill me if something bad happens to you." He said anxiously.

"He wouldn't do that. We got more appropriate things to think of now, where are we going to sleep? I'm obviously tired." I groaned, while yawning a little. Right before Jay could answer, another lady entered the room. She seems to be in her mid-thirties, and she looks like a mom, I think.

"Hey Barb, what can I do for you?" The lady before asked the lady who previously just entered.

"Oh nothing, everything's fine Melissa. I just dropped by because I wanted to ask a favor from you." The lady in the pink shirt said.

"Anything! What is it?"

"Well, me and my husband are going out for dinner tomorrow night, and I just wanted to make sure the kids wouldn't do something crazy." The lady who I think is name's Barb, said.

"So, you want me to keep an eye on them?"

"Not like babysitting of course! Just check from time to time of our house is still in pieces or what. Then call me if something goes wrong." Barb told her.

"Okay, no problem." The lady replied

"Thank you Melissa." I didn't even knowing I was watching their conversation the whole time, but I think "Barb" caught me looking at them. She started to stare at me too, then widened her eyes in surprise.

"Oh my gosh. You're that girl from TV! The one from the series that my kids used to watch!" She said excitedly, and I forced a smile "What was that again, uhm.."

"The Haunted Hathaways?" I asked her, fully knowing that was the series she was taking about. Considering that was my only series, yet.

"That one!" She squealed in excitement, and I turned beside me to saw JJ trying his hard not to burst out laughing. "My daughter would be so happy to meet you! She's your biggest fan!"

"Uhm- hehehe, thanks?" I said in between nervous laughter. This is not the first time to encounter fans like this, believe me. But I just wasn't expecting _this_ to happen right now.

"You're name's KC right?" I nodded and her smile widen again. "I knew it! You're Kelsey Campbell! But wait, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked, now worried about my safety.

"We were planning to stay the night here, _but_ for some reason. It didn't go exactly as planned." I said, while shooting the lady at the desk a look.

"Yeah, so I guess me and Ms. Campbell are stuck here." JJ piped in.

"Oh," Barb said "Well, since it's only for tonight, why don't you come by at our place?" She offered

"Really!" JJ asked, and I nudged him in the side. "I mean-uh, we appreciate your help, but no." He added while clutching his stomach.

"What my friend means to say that, we really appreciate your offer but we wouldn't want to be a bother." I straightened things out.

"No it's fine! Really! It's not everyday, where I saw my kid's favorite actress in an apartment building in town." She said, and began to walk outside "The rain stopped, come on our house is not far away from here." She started to leave, before giving us a smile, We didn't have time to reject, because she left suddenly. So, we have no choice but to follow her.

"Come on Jay!" I exclaimed

"I need a minute here." He spoke, while still clutching his stomach like his life depended on it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm before dragging him outside.

"Let's go! You're lucky some lady came and rescue us!" I told him

* * *

><p>"Okay then, we're here." Barb said while, rummaging through her pocket, probably trying to find her keys. "Oh, here they are!" She said, before unlocking the door. We entered the house, and boy was it huge. Really, and the design was unusual, but it looked good in a way. I noticed the family picture on the wall, and this must be Barb's family. They were all dressed in some decent clothing, perhaps a family reunion.<p>

"Nice house, Ms.." I trailed off.

"Oh, just call me Ms. Thunderman dear." She remarked, and I smiled at her. "Now there's a guest room upstairs, but unfortunately we only have one."

"It's alright Ms. Thunderman! But may I ask, does it have separate beds?" I asked her, and she nodded. I let out a breath, phew that was close. I was relieved to know that I wasn't going to spend the night, sharing the same bed with JJ.

"Yes it has separate beds, dear. So, don't you worry. It has a bathroom inside, and you two could start cleaning up, while I prepare dinner." Ms. Thunderman told us.

"Thank you Ms Thunderman, we really appreciate your help." JJ said.

"This is nothing you kids, but I do have one request." I listened to her, "You see, my two girls absolutely adore you Kelsey. I guess, I was kinda wondering of you would you know, introduce yourself? Get to know them too?" She requested

"I'll try Ms. Thunderman, but it depends. How old are they?" I asked, and JJ started to get my things and head upstairs.

"Well, I'll be upstairs if you guys need anything." He said, while carrying two backpacks and my things at the same time. I started to get worried, he might fall of if he was carrying, a lot of things.

"Uh, JJ?"

"Yes?" He replied, looking a little uneasy and helpless "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. You guys carry on with your girl to girl talk and don't mind me." He said, finally reaching the fifth step I think.

"Okay," Ms. Thunderman said. "Back to the topic at hand Nora's nine, and my eldest, Phoebe is fifteen." Right after that, I grinned. Good thing, there's someone in the household who's the same age as me, other than JJ of course.

"Then, I'd be delightful to meet them Ms. Thunderman." I answered, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my Gosh, thank you Kelsey! You have no idea how much this would make my girls happy!" She said happily.

"It's the least thing I could do, since you offered us to stay here for the night. Which reminds me, I should better help Jay with the things upstairs." I said grabbing my backpack off the floor. "See you at dinner, Ms. Thunderman."

"Right dinner! Maybe once they're back from school you could meet some of my boys too!" She suggested, and I laughed. She sure was excited about all this.

"Okay, I guess that would be nice. Thank you again, Ms. Thunderman, for everything." I thanked her and she gave me a genuine smile.

"Glad to help dear." She replied, before walking back to the kitchen and turning on the stove.

I went upstairs and into our room, it was plain and clean-looking. Probably because it's a guest room, but it still looks good. I immediately put my bag down and began searching through my piles of clothes on my suitcase.

"Hey Kelsey! Why are you messing up your clothes? We've only been here for ten minutes, and you're already trashing the place." JJ joked, but I ignored him.

"I need something nice-looking to sleep with," I stated

"Since when did you care about looking presentable when going to sleep?" He asked me and I turned to face him.

.

"Since I realized that, I'm going to have dinner with the Thundermans family."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter! I hope you like it guysss! Reviews please! <strong>

**XOXOX**

**JACK GRIFFO!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Thundermans

**Chapter 2 is up! Yay for all of usss! tHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Guys, remember when I told you that this story will be only from Shelby/Kelsey's POV? Well, now it depends on the chapter alright?  
><strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO _Guardian'sDragonOfDeath _WHO REVIEWED ALL OF MY CHAPTERS SO FAR! THANK YOU SO MUCH! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>"Some people are meant to fall in love-" He cut me off before I could even finish,<br>_

_"But not meant to be together." He finished._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Thundermans<br>**

.

_Note: If you will notice, Kelsey has the exact surname with Cole Campbell, who BTW is Phoebe's crush. I'm reminding you guys that they are nothing related._

.

.

"How bout this one?"

"It looks nice on you,"

"You've been saying the same thing for my last 5 outfits!" I complained, throwing my cute dress at the bed.

"Well, sorry if I'm not helping you." JJ got up and walked towards the mirror. "I still don't understand the fact, you want to look _this_ nice in front of the Thunderman family. I mean, why put in so much effort? Clearly, you haven't even made this lot of effort to dress nicely in front of your relatives when they give you a visit at home. So frankly, this is strange for my part." He said, while fixing up his hair.

"Yeah, says the guy who keeps fixing his hair." I muttered, and he turned to look at me, giving me a look. "What? I'm just saying." I defended, while picking up some pair of casual clothes.

"Don't even try and drag me into this, Kelsey. You're the one trying to bombard me with questions, as if I'm a fashion expertise for the last half hour!" He accused me, and I gasped.

"Hey! I do not!" I exclaimed and he just shook his head, "Fine, if you're really bored, then why don't you help Ms. Thunderman with dinner downstairs. It's already past 5:30, I think she's probably setting the table around this time." I suggested, and JJ just shrugged in response.

"Probably, but it's a more productive way to do, than be here watching you try on all the clothes you pack." He said walking to the door frame, while I just groaned, before putting on a smile.

"Bye Jay," I faked in my sweet tone, before closing the door. "Phew, glad that's over. Now, what would I wear?" I rested a hand on my chin, trying to think of the clothes I could, after a while, I just decided that I should wear, a simple sky-blue Abercrombie tee-shirt, with my black sweatpants. I tied my now golden locks, into a messy bun. I sprayed some of my favorite perfume (I took it from my mom), before going downstairs.

Once I got downstairs though, I heard voices and of course, people talking and chattering. I peeked slightly below, really careful not to let them see that I was peeking from the staircase. Because that, I just consider extremely weird, and strange.

"I hope you're all hungry!" I heard a voice say, it sounded like a girl. Probably around, the same age as me. Voices answered in chorus, I looked at them carefully. Was this the Thunderman family? Well, Ms. Thunderman said that he has kids that are both boys and girls, so maybe this was them.

"It is so nice to sit down to dinner like a normal family." I heard Ms. Thunderman's voice, and before any of them could answer. The door swung open, and came JJ. Hahaha! Perfect timing Jay, really.

"Ms. Thundeman, this is the cake. You asked me to buy-" He looked up, just in time to see the whole family on the dining table. If you were probably where I was right now, you'll be laughing your butt off at everyone's priceless faces. They all looked shocked, and startled.

"Uhmm?" Jay said, while knitting his eyebrows. So, to break the awkward silence, I decided that this is my perfect time to shine, and let them be acknowledged about my fabulous presence here in the Thunderman household.

"Well, this has been an awkward moment." I said, while going down the staircase. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with wide eyes, oh look, there's a cute looking boy over there. I became a little shy and uncomfortable of his staring.

"I'll be putting the cake in a plate now." Jay said out of nowhere, while proceeding to the kitchen and doing what he needs to do with the cake. I let out a breath and clapped my hands, before walking to the dining room closer.

"So.." I trailed off "You're the Thundermans?" I asked them, but everyone had their mouths hanging ajar.

"Yeah, and who are you?" The boy whom I called cute earlier, asked me in an impatient tone. I ignored him and saw the girl, about 15, stood up and blinked rapidly.

"You're-you're," She stammered and I could hear her gulp nervously, while I just smiled slightly. "You're Kelsey Campbell." She stated, and I nodded while chuckling.

"Yes, you're correct I am Kelsey, and that blonde dude over there," I pointed at JJ. "Is JJ, my close friend and bodyguard at all times." I explained, while JJ just gave Phoebe a smile and wave. Ms. Thunderman finally decided to speak up.

"Kids, this is Kelsey and JJ. They will be staying here with us for the night, because of some casual issues." Ms. Thunderman said, "Please treat them nicely, because they are our guests. I don't like finding something about your evil plans about this, Max." She said, pointing and looking at the cute boy earlier.

"Of course not mom, why me?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Anyway Kelsey, JJ. I'd like you to meet Phoebe, she's the same age as you and probably the smartest one around here." Ms. Thunderman told me, completely ignoring the cute boy, or Max's question.

"It hurts mom, really." Max said, while putting a hand over his chest. I cocked my eyebrows,

"And that naughty one over there, is Max, and also Phoebe's twin." She pointed at the one who I was expecting Max to be.

"Hi," Max replied coldly, while scribbling something on his phone. I frowned.

"These two are Nora, and Billy. Nora's nine, and Billy's eleven." She introduced the other kids, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Are you really Kelsey Campbell?" The girl with a cute bow on her hair, and introduced as Nora, asked me skeptically.

"Uhmm..yes, last time I checked." I answered, and she just shrugged in response before turning her attention back to the table. "And, I guess, you're Mr. Thunderman?" I asked, gesturing my hands to the slightly, fat (no offense) guy.

"Yes, indeed I am. Well, Kelsey and JJ, welcome to our household." Mr. Thunderman said, holding his arms out wide. I gave him a smile, "Oh! And just call me Hank, no need to be so formal." Mr. Thunderman added,

"Okay _Hank, _and everyone. Thank you for letting us stay for the night, we really appreciate your kindness." I said, looking as formal and kind as possible. "And, Phoebe-" I added, and Phoebe immediately turn he attention towards me.

"Yeah Kelsey? It's okay if I call you that right? I mean, I don't want to sound rude and all, since you're all famous. I just thought that, since we're both the same age and, I suppose you'd be less creeped out if I call you by your first name, but! If you want I could call you Ms. Campbell because I think that's more professional for you. Wait, I think I just said that too fast, that sounds stupid. Am I still talking?" She blabbered, and I found myself amused. She sure gets nervous a lot.

"Unfortunately!" Max exclaimed, and I just sent Phoebe a warm smile.

"No, it's alright Phoebe, you don't seem weird at all. I just wanted to ask you something, it's kinda about you being a fan?" I somewhat asked her, and she immediately flushed red. Probably, a little embarrassed by the situation she was in.

"Oh! That!" She laughed nervously, "You see-uhm, that's funny. I think- hey! Who wants to eat dinner?" She immediately changed the subject, and I grinned. Max turned around to face me,

"Excuse my sister, she's says stupid things when nervous." He whispered, before turning back to the table. I cleared my throat softly, before ushering JJ to join the Thundermans in the table.

Dinner went by fast, and the subject was mostly about me. From my acting career, to my personal life, which was mostly my family, social status and interests. JJ mostly stayed quiet, through the conversation, he isn't much of a talker, especially we're in a household full of people we just coincidentally met. We girls, just did most of the talking, the boys kept strangely quiet, except Billy. He was asking me questions now and then, until there was a time Nora threatened to duct tape his mouth shut, if he'd ever interrupt me while sharing some parts of my life.

Max, was strangely quiet for some point. I actually thought he was the type of guys to brag something, or share some humiliating experiences of what happened to her sister, Phoebe. Because, the attitude he was portraying a while ago, was instantly gone in a second right after our conversation started. He just sat there at the end of the table. Occasionally checking his phone, and listening to us now and then, but not even piping in to say a word. After dinner, he immediately excuse himself and went into his room, or more like the basement. After a few seconds, Hank and Barb excused themselves too.

"Hey Jay, what time is it?" I asked, while he looked at his watch. Good thing he always has a watch on, I wonder if it's a part of his uniform.

"Past 9, Ms. Campbell." He answered, and I heard Nora and Billy yawned just in time. Well, they were kids, and they have school tomorrow. I think it's just time for them to sleep.

"Nora, Billy, I think you should go to sleep. You guys look exhausted." I proposed, while Billy just shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Billy said, and I chuckled.

"We'll try not to, sweet dreams Billy!" I said, while he went upstairs, Nora followed soon after.

"Good night everyone, see you tomorrow!" Nora said, she still seemed to be full of energy though. She waved to me and Phoebe, except Jay, who was already half-asleep on the couch.

"You sure have nice siblings, Phoebe." I told her, and she smiled in return. It's true though, the Thundermans were very nice. Everyone, except Max I think, if he's really what everyone describes him to be. Other than that, I felt comfortable staying in this household, in fact I don't mind at all.

"Yeah, everyone except my twin." He countered, and I noticed Jay, slightly closing his eyes. Poor him, he must be tired as well.

"Jay? I think you should rest by now, you seem pretty worn-out. Don't worry about me, Phoebe's still awake, she'll stay with me." I told him, as he grudgingly stood up.

"You sure? Because I don't want to see a newspaper tomorrow morning, saying on the headline that two teenage girls did something stupid." He warned me, and I nodded.

"Got it, not doing anything stupid." He gave me a skeptical look, "I promise." I added and that seemed to convince him enough.

"Alright, I trust you two. Sleep well Phoebe," Jay said, which Phoebe just responded with a smile, that seemed too much, and a "you too" response.

"Oh, and Shelby?" Jay suddenly called me by my real name, which made me jump.

"What is it Jay?" I asked, still recovering from my sudden jumpiness.

"Good night," He winked at me, and I just shook my head while raising an eyebrow. Well, that was uncalled for. I turned to Phoebe, who giving me a questioning look.

"Uh- I got two questions for you." She told me, and I nodded, showing that I'll listen. "Why did JJ, who BTW is your P.A, called you Shelby? Is that some sort of, the way he calls you because you too have a thing going on? Judging from the way he winked at you. He's really cute if you know, his British accent tops it all off. Does he have a girlfriend? If not you, alright." I blinked rapidly at Phoebe's questions and statements, she was taking this too fast, I must say.

"You're nervous aren't you?" I asked her,

"No, why would I be? Besides the reason, that my favorite actress is right in front of me, and actually talking to me." Phoebe said now in a confident tone.

"Oh right, you're my biggest fan. Well, Max said that you blabber a lot when you're nervous."

"Do I?"

"Kind of, I mean I guess. Let's just move on shall we?" I implied, and she nodded mumbling a "good point," before leaning back on the couch. "So, you're first question was why Jay called me Shelby right?"

"Yeah, I'm quite confused about that."

"Well, Kelsey isn't really my actual name. It's more like of an alias, or screen name or something. My mom suggested to have a different name put up on television, so that my name would be safe. I would be safe, think of it as a codename. So when someone did something foolish to embarrass you, it will affect your screen name only not your real name." I explained,

"Like your protection?"

"Exactly like your protection." I confirmed "Okay, onto your next question which was, what again?"

"JJ" Phoebe replied simply, cocking her head at me.

"What about him?" I asked,

"Do you have a thing going on? If not, then does he have a girlfriend? because for all I know, he's pretty good looking, eh?" Phoebe teased me, nudging me on my elbows.

"Okay, first of all Pheebs, you've asked three questions so far. And my answer is no, me and Jay do not have a thing going on. The wink earlier was just some of his playful acts." I cleared it out for her, not wanting to have any misunderstandings.

"Well, I'll believe you for now. Considering I still barely know him anyway, so I guess the answer to the last question is the same as your previous one?" I nodded at her, "Booyah! He's still single! Take that Cherry!" She suddenly shouted,

"Shh!" I shushed her, "You'll wake everyone up!" She immediately had her eyes wide opened, before muttering a "sorry" and slumping back to her seat.

"So are you done with your questions?"

"Mostly, and I finally know almost everything about you. I even got your autograph." She wavered the notebook that has my signature on it, in front of her face. "Oh, and you seem a little bothered by my brother a while ago. Don't worry about him, he's being his usual self I guess. Not even caring that a celebrity just got in our house." Phoebe assured me, and I couldn't help but wonder about him.

"He sure is weird that's for sure. He was completely confident, earlier, but once we started conversations during dinner, he just gave us the silent treatment, I guess. I wonder what's his deal? Is he still not all for me and Jay spending the night here?" I asked Phoebe,

"Of course not that reason. Max may be arrogant and stubborn, but he's not that selfish and mean you're thinking right now. In fact, I should hate myself by saying this but, my brother's a really nice person deep down. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"He seems like the type," I spoke

"Anyway, Max probably doesn't even know you're famous around the state. Just don't mind him so much, you seem like the type that could even up with Max. You know, if you're not being like a fragile princess right? You could snap Max's neck, if ever he ever insulted you." Phoebe said while laughing, and I just managed to put on a smile.

"Well, I kinda hate your brother, because he didn't even tried a chance to warm up to me in some manner. Not like I wanted him to, but I just wished I could've know more about the family I'm staying with right now." I told Phoebe, while sighing deeply.

"Hey Shelby, it's okay if I call you that right?" Phoebe asked,

I nodded, "It's fine, as long as you call me Kelsey when we're in s public place." I said

She chuckled in realization, "Yeah right, screen name." I laughed along with her too, before I felt myself frown all of a sudden. I don't even know I'm frowning, I guess it's because of Max again. My mind keeps lingering back and forth, it's not like I'm intrigued by him or even attracted to him. Dear heaven no, never I would say.

But there's something there, that keeps making me curious about him and hating him at the same time. I hate Max, because of the way he just gave me stares and looks through dinner, he didn't even made an effort to join his family in our conversation. I am not being a spoiled brat alright? I was just not used to people staring at me like that, in a very surreal way. From the way he talks, and acts, even just made me more distracted by him.

Regardless, I hate him too. Talk about the way he replied coldly to me awhile ago, as if I was keeping him from doing what he intended to be doing at that time.

Why was I even beginning to hate a boy I barely even met? Come to think of it, I called him cute earlier.

How ironic, calling a boy I seemingly hate, cute. Pssh, whatever, I may not know much about this boy, and I have no plan on getting to know him more.

But I think, I just think, that we're still far off from getting along.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, how's that for the second chapter? I'm sorry but next chapter will have more Max and KelseyShelby moments alright?  
><strong>

**Review, follow, and fave!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
